


Everything happens for a reason

by fragilespark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fenris Porn Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot night for Fenris and Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything happens for a reason

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bioticbootyshaker on tumblr

It was well past midnight when Fenris left Hawke’s estate. Hightown was quiet and in the Chantry courtyard his ears could catch the softest shot of an arrow, the little thunk that followed. It was a hot summer and he could imagine it would be a restless night for some. Slipping behind the chantry he stood in a shadowed corner of the practice range. The round target was flanked by two lanterns, only the faintest glint reaching Sebastian’s silhouette. Fenris watched the movement, better appreciating the lines of Sebastian’s shirtless figure. He had to admit, despite his impossible ideals and ‘everything happens for a reason’ speeches, he was the most attractive man Fenris had ever known. He could hear Sebastian breathing, slightly laboured, punctuated with the tiniest huff of frustration when an arrow did not quite meet its mark.

He had expected Sebastian to notice him, but when it was apparent his footfalls had been too light for him to hear, Fenris found he was quite comfortable watching in the dark, unnoticed.

Sebastian lowered his bow and went over to a small crate where he had set a flask. He drank from it before pouring it over himself. The water dripped down and accentuated the flicker of the candlelight over his muscles. He only had to turn a little to realise someone was there and Fenris found himself with an arrow pointed straight at him.

“Show yourself.”

Fenris tensed his muscles and let the glow of lyrium lick along his markings, illuminating Sebastian’s face for him too. He saw the recognition and Sebastian lowered his bow as they both returned to darkness.

“Don’t do that to me. I thought it was an assassin.”

Fenris walked forward. “You’re not doing much to protect yourself.”

“Did you miss the part where I have a weapon in my hand? And can shoot it in the dark?”

“You’re exposed.” Fenris said, reaching up and sliding a finger down Sebastian’s ribs.

There was a hitch in Sebastian’s breath and he stilled.

Fenris moved his hand over Sebastian’s thumping heart, his thumb touching the trickle of water running down the archer’s torso. “Whatever you can do, assume your enemies are trying to do better.”

“Your enemies would have a hard time.”

“Expensive as it is, I do not doubt they have carried out the same procedure on another slave.”

“You really think so? Given that you escaped?”

“I didn’t escape because of what was done to me. I only sought freedom after I was separated from my master. They will ensure it does not happen again.” Fenris’ hand explored where he couldn’t see. He followed the damp skin down to Sebastian’s belly.

“Fenris…” Sebastian’s voice betrayed his restrained desire at the touch.

“A caged beast, ready to be unleashed.”

Sebastian caught Fenris’ hand in his. Fenris didn’t know just how close he had moved until he felt lips on his, a kiss that was most definitely not chaste, the archer bold in the darkness that concealed him. Fenris enjoyed it, moving his other hand to Sebastian’s waist and pushing him back towards the wall. Sebastian hissed when his bare shoulder hit rough stone. Fenris pressed harder and dipped his head to lick the droplets of water that lingered on Sebastian’s neck. He sank down and kissed down Sebastian’s chest, the soft hair there tickling his lips, before following the water trail down to Sebastian’s waistband.

Fenris was in no mood to speak and neither, it seemed, was Sebastian, quick to help in getting his breeches undone and down. Fenris knelt and put his hands on Sebastian’s hips, nuzzling the hardening cock.

Sebastian gasped and bit his lip, no doubt aware of how far the sound carried.

Fenris licked the underside, pleased with Sebastian’s eager reaction. His warm skin had an appealing taste and Fenris drew the erect cock into his mouth, relishing Sebastian’s strained cry. He wondered how long it had been since Sebastian had done this. He gave a little suck and started moving his lips along the shaft, and Sebastian’s hands went to his shoulders. He could hear in his breathing how much it was affecting him, could feel it in the shake of his hands as he tried to keep control.

His own arousal was beginning to stir, but he concentrated on Sebastian, holding the base of his cock as he worked him with his mouth. Sebastian’s grip on his shoulders tightened hard and Fenris growled in warning. The hold barely loosened, Sebastian panting hard now and rocking his hips, close to release. Fenris sucked the tip, the wet sound stark in the air. Sebastian moaned and cupped the back of Fenris’ head as he came, unable to hold back any longer.

Fenris spat it out and wiped his mouth. Sebastian lowered himself carefully, but from the sound he made caught himself a few times on the rough wall. Fenris pulled down his leggings and groped for Sebastian’s hand, bringing it to his cock and letting him work him to hardness.

It had been a long time for him too, and it was satisfying for him to be able to do this for his own pleasure. Sebastian brought his other hand into play too, skilfully fondling and teasing Fenris until he made a small sound of his own, bucking his hips at the pace that brought him the most pleasure.

“Ah, you like that, don’t you?” The seductive whisper was thick with the Starkhaven accent.

Fenris panted and reached for Sebastian, dragging his fingers through the still damp hair. Sebastian took that as a hint and leaned right down, taking Fenris into his mouth and eliciting a louder moan. Fenris pressed his free hand to his face, muffling his desperate whimper as he reached his climax and Sebastian swallowed him down. He sat down on his heels and Sebastian sat back up, resting back against the wall.

They watched each other, although they could barely see each other’s eyes in the darkness.


End file.
